1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machinery and in particular to the field of ploughs. The invention relates to a semi-mounted monowheel plough comprising a hitching device intended to be connected to a tractor, a one-piece frame equipped with plough bodies, a wheel and a beam guiding the wheel, the frame having a recess at the level of the wheel.
2. Discussion of the Background
On a machine of this type, which is described in the patent EP 0 046 905, the frame of the plough is provided with several pairs of plough bodies and with one support wheel held by a beam. The wheel for support on the ground is a follower wheel which orientates itself automatically in the direction of advance taken by the tractor. The size and the diameter of the support wheel, carrying this known reversible semi-mounted plough, are limited by the height beneath the frame. As the number of plough bodies is conditioned by the maximum load supported by this wheel during transport, the size of the plough is limited. The frame has a recess at the level of the support wheel. The recess extends towards the soil which has already been ploughed. The recess allows the frame, and hence the plough bodies, to be brought closer to the support wheel.
The plough has at the front an offset adjustment device allowing the adjustment of the width of the first ploughed furrow. This adjustment consists in positioning the first plough body with respect to the wheels of the tractor. This adjustment is carried out by sliding to move the frame. As the plough bodies are rigidly fastened to the frame, their cutting width remains identical. On another hand, during transport, the rotation of the support wheel about its vertical axis must be locked so that the plough travels in total security. In addition, when working in sloping soils, the wheel cannot retain the plough, since it orientates itself with regard to the direction of advance. The wheel therefore drifts with the plough.